1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, especially to a receptacle connector having EMI shell having anchors interlocked to partition wall so as to prevent the shell from warpage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable computer, lap top computer have become quite popular in recent years, and a connecting system is therefore necessary between the lap top computer and peripheral device such as display. This connecting system like a docking station includes a cable having one end with one connector usually connecting to a docking connector of the lap top and another end with various connectors connecting to the peripheral device. One of the various connectors may typically be HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface), USB, IEEE1394 or display port connector and others.
HDMI is popular interface in recent years by virtue of its advantage. HDMI connector of peripheral device can mate with corresponding connector on the docking station and transfer HDMI signals through the docking connector on the lap top computer. For example, a peripheral device having an HDMI interface can interconnect with the laptop computer by an HDMI cable assembly or the docking station. So, a popular connector is used frequently and there is a need the popular connector such as HDMI connector can be used without the docking station, and there is another requirement that it is not increase manufacture cost of the lap top computer, but also make a user convenient in a certain case.
Therefore, an improved receptacle connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related arts.